Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substantially pure exopolysaccharide adhesin isolated from a particular strain of Staphylococcus epidermidis, to a general method capable of isolating this compound in substantially pure form, and to uses of said purified adhesin product as a vaccine for the production of antibodies effective against the binding of homologous bacterial cells to polymeric materials, and as a probe for the development of polymeric materials useful as catheters and medical prostheses.